Falling Through Life
by Illusiax3
Summary: "You accidentally bit the FRU agent as a kitten?"Jessie raised an eyebrow,"Did I say kitten?"I laughed nervously as Holiday looked at me with the 'You are in so much trouble' look"Okay, I may have been a lion ... or a tiger. I don't remember which." Lenore Crossno is a shapeshifter who has caught the eye of a werewolf and yet can't help her feelings for a certain shapeshifter.


A/N: So I just finished Chosen at Nightfall and was inspired to write a Shadow Falls Fanfiction. I love the Shadow Falls world and would like to set this before it became a school. This is the longer version now; I can't believe the amazing feedback on the snippet of my ideas! I'm incredibly inspired and have loads of ideas. Thank you! Review if you think I should keep writing/thoughts?

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Shadow Falls solely Lenore Crossno and her story and friends.

* * *

I swung my backpack higher on my shoulder with a little hop. Just because everyone believes I am a slip up doesn't mean I am. I shuffled in my dusty sneakers to the first empty seat on the bus to Shadow Falls dropping my backpack on the seat in a huff. I mean, seriously? So you turn into a wolf in front of a bunch of teenagers and you are marked a criminal? What type of justice is that? I feel sorry for the werewolves they must be in custody twenty four seven. In my opinion if the guy hadn't provoked me I wouldn't have gotten mad so I wouldn't have changed. Okay, so it did shock my grandma into spitting her tea across the table into the unsuspecting FRU agents' face who was telling her I was being shipped off.

They say this camp will help me with my 'unsuspecting anger managements'. I guess I kicked up a lot of trouble. So what if the FRU had to try and fix a group of twenty-three who 'think' they saw a teenage girl change into a wolf in front of them. Most of them had been smart and had run away instantly but one drunk decided to pull a switchblade on me. I rolled up the bottom of my sweater hoping that the scar wouldn't be there and that this nightmare was just a bad dream. Purple bruises surrounded a barely healed wound and I cringed at the memory of being knifed.

Even a fourteen-year-old shape shifter can't be blamed for having bad reflexes. I am only an amateur. I paused mid thought, okay maybe a rookie. Nether less my dignity is still greatly scared that a drunk could take me down.

I watched as a dark haired boy stepped onto the bus. What did he do? Did he piss off the FRU too? He didn't have any luggage with him and I raised an eyebrow in question. Looking at his forehead it took me a glance to figure out he was a werewolf. I shivered, werewolves. My Grandma is a werewolf too and they can be little puppies in the morning yet the instant the full moon comes? Stay back and that's friendly advice.

"Can I sit?" I realized the were had walked over to my seat and was talking to me. I blinked up staring at his bright blue eyes. Glaring I raised my canines in a growl, "Whoa, feisty are we?" He chuckled raising his hands up jokingly, "Jesse, take a seat before you land on your ass and embarrass yourself." I looked over my shoulder to see a girl laughing as she hung half way over the bus seat "Is your lap free as a seat Ash?" He flashed her a crooked grin, "Because it seems this charming beautiful shape shifter is keeping the last free seat for herself." "Flattery isn't going to win you a seat." I replied smugly, "Damn, I like her." Ash laughed, "She's got spunk." "Pretty please?" The were looked at me with pleading large blue eyes.

I took a moment to study Ash. Her bright light blue hair looked like she had just rolled out of bed. It was light like the type of blue sky you love to see on a sunny day. Her jawline was sharp but was made up in looks by her high cheekbones. The fringe of her long blue hair framed her chocolate brown eyes perfectly. I starred at her pattern for a second. So not fair. How come all the witches can just cast a spell and change their appearances? All of a sudden I wished I had been either born a witch or at least decent looking.

"You sure you aren't a fea? Because you sure whine like one." Ash fell back into her seat laughing as the bus started rolling. Other faes on the bus yelled their protests, "Don't mind Ash, she's all talk no game." Jesse grinned raising his voice, "I have a pinky and I'm not afraid to use it sir!" Ash called waving her pinky finger around in the air above her head, "Take a seat before you become her next victim." I offered with a hesitant smile.

"So mysterious shape shifter, do you have a name?" Jesse asked after a couple minutes of silence, "Lenore." I offered, "Lenore Crossno." "I haven't seen you around before. You new to Shadow Falls?" He asked genuinely curious, "Yeah, it's my first time." I nodded, "What did you do to end up on this bus? It's my third time and . . ." He leaned forwards, "Ash has been here for five – don't tell her I told you she'd kick my ass for making her sound old. I mean you must have done something there's not a lot of shape shifters who come here willingly." For a second he almost looked scared and I smiled, "I didn't do anything crazy, the – my Grandma signed me up." I shrugged hoping Jesse didn't notice my bluff. Technically the FRU didn't give my Grandma a choice.

"_Lenore!" Shane wrapped his arms around my small frame. I was still in my wolf form and I snapped my jaw at him in a reply. He smiled and buried his face in my scruff, "You're going to be okay, I promise." He furrowed his brow in concern, "I have to carry you. This will hurt but I'm going to take you to the pack and we'll fix you. You'll be okay." He sounded like he was talking to himself as he lifted me into his arms. He took off at a inhuman pace and I howled in pain, exposing my knife wound._

_Shane. _

"Awe come on, no good newbie story?" Jessie leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling of the bus not looking convinced at all. I blinked, coming back from my memories, "Sorry to disappoint." I shrugged, "She's lying." Somebody called and the bus broke up in a wave of chuckles. No doubt the stranger was a vampire and could hear my pulse. Curse you, I grinned to myself, "So how long is the ride?" I asked turning slightly to see his expression, "Three hours of joy." He grinned, "Joy?" I scoffed, "Sure, you get to see my beautiful face." He grinned, I yelped in surprise as a paperback of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' flew over my head, "Will you bloody shut up? I'm sick of hearing your voice." Ash shouted at Jesse in annoyance, "See? The chicks are all over me." He grinned smugly, I watched as Ash stood up and marched over to retrieve her book, "I'm warning you." Ash raised her pinky and started murmuring something under her breath, "I surrender!" Jessie replied mimicking the motions of zipping up his lips.

I ran my hands through my red hair twisting in a ponytail, "Did Ash do your hair?" Jesse whispered, "That's it!" I whipped around to see Ash start chanting while waving her pinky in the air, "You're a rebel." I laughed, "Do you like rebels? I can be a rebel for you." He flashed a crooked grin. I yelped in surprise as a little white rabbit replaced where Jesse had been sitting seconds ago. There was a flash of blue and white as Ash dived for Jesse the bunny.

"Lenore. Give me the bunny." Ash fumed, I picked Jesse out of my lap and held him out in front of me, "You're pretty cute as a bunny." I smiled as Jesse flattened his ears against his head, "Give him!" Ash raised her pinky, "Whoa! Whoa!" I went to wave my arms around forgetting I was holding Jesse, "Sorry!" I whispered looking at a dizzy bunny, "Ash! Turn Jesse back into a werewolf!" I cried, "I don't know, he looks pretty happy in your arms." Ash grinned, "Yet again, turn him into a toad." I huffed throwing the bunny onto the seat who had been snuggling against my chest.

I brought my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around my thin frame. I almost felt bad for him as Ash tried to pick Jesse up by his ears. At this point I wasn't sure if I was rooting for us three to become good friends or to just avoid both of them for the rest of summer. It's a good thing none of the kids here seemed to not know about the supernaturals or what they are. Otherwise I'd have lots of explaining to do all over again and who knows what they'll do to a girl who exposed supernaturals twice. I would never be off of the FRU hit list. Yet again, maybe they would give me a third chance. Like baseball, except two strikes in the beginning of the game is not a good sign.

Hiding seemed logical.

* * *

"Welcome to Shadow Falls, my name is Holiday and I am the camp leader. Now to sort you all out. If you think you know why you are here move to that side of the room. If you have no clue why you are here go to the opposite side of the room." Holiday pointed to one side of the room then the other, "This is my camp assistant Burnett and he works for the FRU." Holiday continued as I climbed over the picnic table in the mess hall where we are gathered to the side where I knew why I was here.

"Hey, you're one of us." I glanced up at a green-eyed brunette who had poked me in the side. I checked his pattern and realized right away he was a shape shifter too, "H-hey." I stuttered then cursed myself for sounding like an idiot, "You were pretty much the show on the bus, it's Lenore right?" He asked blinking down at me, "Awe man." I hung my head in embarrassment, "We were that entertaining?" I muttered, "Ha! So you are Lenore?" He smiled, "Do I have much choice? If I say I am, I face public embarrassment and if I say no I have to lie for the rest of summer." I sighed, "So I'll go with yes."

I paused as a young vampire confessed to attacking a kid and being sent to a loony bin and having no clue why he did it, "We have lots of non believers this year." I groaned as Jesse came to stand beside me, "Thought you could get rid of me, hey?" Jesse nodded biting into a cookie, "Where did you get that cookie?" I asked, "If I told you, I would have to kill you." He muttered between chunks of chocolate chip, "Stealing and we haven't even been given our cabins yet?" The green-eyed shape shifter scoffed, "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine Damien." Jesse glared.

"I am not a vampire. I am a psycho who loved the taste of blood." The teens eyes flashed red in annoyance. Yes, definitely a vampire, "I should be in a straight jacket! Not talking to a bunch of people who think they are funny!" The teen curled his fists in annoyance, "Do they always get this angry?" I asked turning to Jesse, "This is where you have to be careful because the ones who are so early blooded then shipped off get very angry very easily." Damien pointed out.

"Since when were you all wise and knowing?" Jesse growled staring straight ahead and refusing to look at Damien. Okay, this is not how I wanted this to go. Apparently werewolves and shape shifters aren't supposed to get along together. Slowly I inched backwards, "Oh no you don't!" Damien grabbed my arm and dragged me back towards him, "Can't you just let a fellow stranger escape in peace?" I glared, "Don't mind him he can be quite a jerk when he wants to be." Jesse smiled to himself, "Why don't you say that to my face?" Damien raised his voice turning towards Jesse who just kept staring straight ahead smiling, "Move Lenore." He growled when I put my fist against his chest.

"Can you guys cool it?" I panicked as the young fledgling of a vampire smashed through one of the picnic tables, "Vampires scare the socks off of me." I shivered, Damien seeing his opportunity pushed me to the side and took a swing at Jesse. My hip collided with the edge of the table and I fell to the floor in a heap. I shook in anger as my hip zinged in pain. I watched as sparkles engulfed me and I slowly took deep breaths refusing to transform in front of everyone. Then the urge seemed to over come my being and I felt myself slowly shrinking. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was confronted with a paw instead of a hand. Staring down I stupidly had realized I had changed myself into a small palm sized tiger.

Bunching up my muscles I threw myself onto Damiens cargo panted leg. Slowly I clawed my way up his leg as I was thrown back forth from his movement. Sinking my claws into his side I saw my chance and sprang unto his arm as he held Jesse arms length away. When I realized I wasn't going to make it I bit down sinking my teeth into his arm desperately attempting not to fall to my doom. Which in reality was a four-foot fall. Damien yelped in surprise and I lost my grip as he flung me off of his arm. I landed a good three feet away and summersaulted head first into a Nike shoe.

Groaning I flipped onto my belly cursing as my body erupted in aches, "Jesus Lenore!" Damien glared at me as blood trailed down his bare arm, "Enough!" I watched as Burnett flew over to us in a rage, "That is enough!" He cried, "Jesse, office, now." Burnett pointed to the door, "Damien, go get your arm checked out." Burnett ordered, "And you!" He pointed at me and I shrunk behind the Nike shoe of the teen I was hiding behind. He paused unsure of what to do and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Jesse, take her with you to the office and don't talk." Burnett glared at me before turning around, "Anyone else want to cause a fuss?" He snarled.

I scurried on all four paws as Jesse started to leave the mess hall, "Jesse! Wait!" I cried unsure how to move in this awkward sized body, "Come on palmtop tigress!" He shouted back causing the crowd to chuckle as we ran out the door. I yelped in surprise as the fledgling vampire attacked Brunette and I was all of a sudden glad to be in trouble, "This isn't fair! Your legs are longer!" I complained hoping after him, "Do you think Damien is okay?" I continued when he didn't reply, "Don't know, and don't care." Jesse huffed, "Why do you guys hate each other so much?" I pressed, "He's a shapeshifter." Jesse growled, "Come on! That was not just about species, you guys were acting like you were going to bring on world war three." I gasped for air as I tried to keep up to his long strides, "Drop it Lenore." Jesse threw a look at me over his shoulder.

Worry clawed at me for Damien. Only I would bite a stranger after not even being at the camp for an hour. Mentally I facepalmed, I'm sure I'm already the gossip of the camp. Ash is going to get a kick out of this whole Jesse/Damien fight. Yet again, I'm avoiding her. Avoiding Jesse didn't work out but he kept popping up out of nowhere. How come the two got so mad anyway? Maybe they just really don't like each other because of their species. Wait – does that mean Jesse hates me too? I mean, I am a shapeshifter. But then why would he even come near me? Maybe my shampoo just smells really good. Yes, blame it on the shampoo Lenore, totally an acceptable explanation.

I tried to turn off my brain as it jumped to a million subjects at one time barely thinking through any of them, "We're here." Jesse declared and powdered sparkly dust rained down on us as I transformed back into a human, "Burnett seems lovely." I muttered grabbing the handle of the front door, "He acts tough but he's a true softie at heart." Jesse responded disbelief coating his voice. I decided not to call him on his bluff but instead I examined the main office.

A desk sat in the center of the room along with two chairs. A potted plant sat desperately hydrated on the small window frame. Under the window was a couch that was pushed against the wall. Group photos lined the walls of previous camp years.

Jesse swung onto the desk and sat staring at me, "So . . ." He trailed off, "If I get you for camp mate hour, will you tell me why you were sent here?" "Camp mate hour?" I asked ignoring his question, "Yeah, we get our names thrown into a hat. Then they throw two names together and they have to hang out for an hour together." He paused, "I guess it's supposed to help species 'interact'." He held his finger crooked in quotations, "You can pay to have your name put with someone specific." "Oh." I breathed.

Silence.

I never answered his question and when I went to reply he was already talking, "Your eyes were a dark blue, almost black on the bus." Jesses gaze was almost accusing as he continued, "But now they are a bright blue. The colour of the sky. . ." He looked like he wanted to keep talking but he stopped and bit his lip, "I'm a freak." I shrugged, "My eyes they-" I was interrupted, as there was a knock on the door to the office. Both Jesse and I turned and stared at the door.

I took a in a sharp breath as the doorknob slowly started turning.

* * *

Preview into Chapter Two – Roommates, Damien n' Nightmares

In a flash his hand was gone and I was jerked forward. I watched as Jesse appeared from behind me and slammed Shane against a tree his grip on his neck, "Jesse!" I yelled, he looked at me his eyes flashing golden, "Don't you dare touch her ever again." He hissed tightening his grip. Shane glared down at Jesse flashing his fangs, "No!" I cried and I lunged shoving Jesse out of the way and we tumbled down. Jesse let go and fell with me in surprise. We both scrambled to our feet. Jesse shoved me behind him as Shane shrugged. I shifted trying to walk in front of Jesse but he held me behind him forcefully, "You should thank your little pet for shoving you out of the way. She knows very well I never miss my target. I'll be seeing you soon Lenore." He winked taking off as Jesse lunged for him. Within seconds Shane was gone and an unfriendly fear settled in the pit of my stomach.


End file.
